Yasuo
, is an upcoming champion in League of Legends. The Sword Without A Sheath, a story posted by YoneThe reveal is officially tagged as Yasuo'sYasuo, the Unforgiven, revealed Abilities Yasuo's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. His secondary resource bar tracks his unique mechanic: Flow. Yasuo can have up to / Flow. Yasuo generates Flow as he moves and moving faster grants more Flow. Flow does not decay or generate idly. Once the flow bar is full it acts as a damage shield of that amount that triggers after receiving damage. Yasuo's critical strike chance is doubled. |description2 = At maximum Flow, the next time he would take damage from a champion or monster he first gains a shield equal to his maximum Flow, that lingers for up to 2 seconds. }} | }} Yasuo thrusts his sword forward, damaging all enemies in a 475-unit line. If cast while dashing, the area of effect is charged to a ~375-radius circle.}} Same as the first active.}} Yasuo brandishes his sword causing a whirlwind to tear forward, damaging and knocking airborne all enemies in a ~900-unit line. If cast while dashing, the area of effect is changed to an ~375-radius circle. This active resets the chain.}} |description2 =When cast as a line, the damage of Steel Tempest can critically strike and on-hit effects will be applied to the first enemy hit within 475-unit range. The cooldown and cast time of Steel Tempest is reduced based on Yasuo's bonus attack speed and unaffected by cooldown reduction. |leveling2 = |static= |cost = |costtype = |range = See below }} | of his bonus attack speed. This is capped at 66% cooldown reduction with 114% bonus attack speed. At max rank, the minimum cooldown is seconds ( attack speed). |additional= *Yasuo's 4% attack speed per level is factored into Steel Tempest's cooldown reduction and cast time reduction. At level 18, Yasuo has a total of 68% bonus attack speed from leveling alone which reduces Steel Tempest's cooldown by 40%. ** Steel Tempest's cooldown is effectively reduced by per level. * Critically striking with Steel Tempest is calculated once based on the first enemy hit within 475 range. On the third activation, if you do not hit an enemy within the first 475-units it cannot critically strike. ** Additionally, when the ability is cast while dashing (and hits in a circle) it cannot critically strike nor does it apply on-hit effects. * The third cast will still knock enemies airborne and damage them even when it strikes as a point-blank area of effect. }} }} Yasuo generates a percentage of his maximum Flow whenever he uses Sweeping Blade or Last Breath. |description2 = Yasuo creates a wall of wind that slowly drifts forward over the next seconds. The wall blocks all enemy projectiles, except tower hits. |leveling = % |leveling2 = |range = 400 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | }} }} }} Yasuo dashes 475 units in the direction of the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them briefly. Each cast increases the next dash's base damage by 25%, up to 100% bonus damage. Yasuo cannot use Sweeping Blade on an enemy that's already been marked. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 475 }} | , Yasuo can pass through terrain both before and after he's hit his target - permitting sufficient space for him to make the jump. }} }} Yasuo dashes to a nearby airborne enemy champion, dealing physical damage and holding all airborne enemies in the air for an additional 1 second. Once he lands, Yasuo gains 50% armor penetration for 15 seconds that only affects his target's bonus armor. |description2= Casting Last Breath will reset the chain on Steel Tempest. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 1300 }} | : * * and * and * * * * * * * * * + and during the jump from * and * * * * * * and * * * * * * (Third cast only) * * * * (Active) * and * and * * * (Third strike only) * (Third strike only) * and * * }} }} }} References fr:Yasuo cs:Yasuo pl:Yasuo de:Yasuo